Bee products such as honey, royal jelly, bee pollen, and propolis have been utilized as food and the like for many years and known to each have various physiological activities. For example, there are disclosed a bone mass-increasing composition (Patent Literature 1) containing water extract of bee pollen as an active component, an anti-fatigue composition containing a royal jelly purified product (Patent Literature 2), and the like.